


Cuddles Needed

by locked_prism



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Peter plops himself on top of Harley, wanting to snuggle
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Cuddles Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble idk I just wanted to write cuddles ig

Harley was lounging on the couch in the main living space just casually scrolling through his phone when suddenly something or more accurately someone fell on top of him. He looked down to see a head of curls with its face pressed against his chest. “Darling?” he asked and Peter lifted his head up a little, enough so Harley could see his face. 

“I want cuddles,” he grumbled out. Harley smiled and put his phone aside. He wrapped his arms around Peter to which he gave an appreciative hum to. Peter then buried his face into Harley’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there. He let his hand rest on Harley’s chest, occasionally fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. 

Harley closed his eyes, content. He gently moved one of his hands so he could run his fingers through Peter’s soft and gorgeous curls. Peter let out a soft sigh at that, fully relaxed and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
